1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shock- and moisture-resistant connector assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock- and moisture-resistant connector assembly which is configured for signal relay and transmission in wideband wireless communication and is applicable to cars, television sets, base stations, and so on which are subject to external shock and moisture.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, connectors intended for signal relay and transmission and designed specifically for cars, television sets, base stations, and so on which are open to shock and moisture are available in various configurations. Such a connector typically includes a main body at a butt end and a terminal at a connecting end. When the two components are assembled, the intended signal connection is attained.